


Mission Accomplished

by s1eepymomo



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, F/F, Feels, Gen, Mimo, Oneshot, Unrequited, minaxmomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1eepymomo/pseuds/s1eepymomo
Summary: Mina and Momo decide to play truth or dare while waiting for the storm to pass. What does the gloomy afternoon have in store for the two? Will Momo ever accomplish the damned, unfinished mission?





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> *"Italicized" = placing emphasis  
> *Just italicized = person's thoughts

* * *

The wild gust of rain broke Mina out of her slumber. Her eyes moved to the open window beside her queen-sized bed, raindrops freely letting themselves in as the curtains twirled frantically. Usually, she would run to the window to close it, complaining and muttering to herself. But these months, she hasn’t been herself, so she merely watched the wooden flooring dampen as the rain grew stronger.

“Ya! Are you just going to let the rain ruin your beautiful floor? Do something!”

Mina shut her eyes, brushing back her long chestnut hair while sighing. “You’re still here.”

The girl with shoulder-length black hair blew her fringe and put her hands on her waist. “This isn’t about me! Think about your floor!”

“Why are you so obsessed with my floor?!” Mina put a pillow on her face, “Just let me sleep in peace, Momo.”

The girl blinked, tipped her head to the side , and grimaced, “All you do is sleep though.” she put her index finger on her chin, “Sleep and drink.”

Mina grunted and rolled over to the other side. Momo has been keeping her company for days now. It was okay at first—but lately it’s been superbly stressful. Irritating, rather. “Why are you still here anyway?”

Momo’s hands dropped to her sides, eyebrows raising and eyes sparkling. She knew exactly why she was still around but chose to keep it to herself.

 

“I should be asking you that.”

 

Mina lowered the pillow and turned to Momo’s direction. “Eh?”

“Why are you still here?” Momo uttered under her breath, “Why are you still in this situation? Why are you still here, moping around and watching life pass you by? It’s been months, weeks since you last went out.”

The chestnut head sighed out loud. She slowly sat up and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her lap. Most days, she was able to ignore Momo, hoping so much that it would drive her away. But no, Momo still stayed and persisted. It was odd because she was usually impatient. The black haired girl would silently sit there with her when she drank, ate, slept. That is, when she finally got tired of scolding Mina. “It’s your fault.”

“Me?” Momo’s eyes widened, “I didn’t do shit. You’re responsible for your own actions, Myoui Mina.”

“Last time I checked, I was the nagger. Is this why you’re here? To scold and bother me so early in the morning? To obsess over my floor?” Mina stood up and walked towards the window. She furiously closed it and walked towards the kitchen.

“It’s three in the afternoon. That’s not exactly early _,_  is it?” Momo followed her closely, “Nothing’s going to happen if you stay here all your life… that is, if it’s even a _life_.”

“Maybe I don’t want anything to happen.” Mina pulled out a box of milk from her fridge. “I want to rot here and die.”

“Don’t say that!” Momo planted her hands on the kitchen counter so loudly that it made Mina jerk. “You…” her eyes darted to Mina’s, “You deserve to live.”

Mina eyed her coldly, her free hand clasped so tightly. She turned away and swallowed the growing lump in her throat. “So do you.”

Momo’s eyes slowly fell to the floor. The storm outside was bad, but apparently it wasn’t as abominable as the storm within Mina’s soul. She forced a smile and quickly gestured a peace sign, “Instead of fighting, why don't we try having some fun? What do you say we play truth or dare over some ramyeon? Eh? Ehhh? You know, like we used to, just you and me back in our training days.”

“I swear, you’re all about food.” Mina was finally able to drink some milk. She turned around to her and crossed her arms. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Momo cover her mouth, obviously holding back a giggle. “What?”

“Aish. Where did all of your grace go?” Momo couldn’t stop herself from gently thumbing off the milk mustache on Mina’s face. Mina’s gaze instantly moved to the side, cheeks red. 

“To hell.”

“So dark.” Momo somehow forgot to let go of the chestnut head’s face. She had the tendency to touch the things she found beautiful, after all.

They stood there for a while, with Mina hoping that the loud thudding of her heart would somehow be filtered out by the ferocious pouring outside. She stepped back and scoffed, “Whatever. Let’s do it. But don’t dare me to go out or whatever. I really don’t want to.”

“I won’t! I’m tired of forcing you to anyway.” Momo pulled out a seat and gleefully watched as Mina gathered the ingredients. She smiled to herself.

“Besides, it looks like the storm won’t be stopping anytime soon.”

* * *

Mina put the bowl of hot ramyeon on the small table between them. She got herself settled on the floor just like Momo. “Truth or dare?”

“W-Wait! I was the one who suggested the idea! I should ask first!” Momo split her chopsticks and grinned the best way she can. It always seemed to work whenever she was asking Mina for something. “Truth or dare?”

“I’m not falling for it this time. I asked first. Now pick, or I won’t play with you.”

Momo regarded her for a couple of seconds and sighed, “Eh. So cold. Fine. I choose truth.” she put some soup in her small bowl.

“Are you gay?” Mina did the same. She watched the soup swirl around as she mixed it with her spoon. Momo’s mouth (which was previously half open) shut, eyebrows meeting.

“Really? That’s your first question?”

“Stop stalling and just answer.”

“Eh~” Momo whined, leaning back. “I… well… I… thing is, I don’t know.”

Mina raised an eyebrow. “You don’t know or are you just scared of admitting it?”

“EH?! Why would I be scared?! It’s not a bad thing to be gay!” Momo waved her chopsticks around as she talked, “I said I don’t know because… because there’s no other girls…”

Mina lifted her gaze. “Eh?”

Momo couldn’t look at her, cheeks slowly flaring up. “I-I mean… I… People say they’re gay when they’re attracted to the same sex, right? Like, if they’re a girl and they’re attracted to other girls instead of guys and if they’re a guy, they’re attracted to guys and… did you know? Some animals can be homosexual too! And—”

“I know what being  _gay_ means. Stop beating around the bush and just answer.” Mina put her elbows on the table, “What are you trying to say?”

“I was never attracted to other girls.” Momo finally had the courage to return Mina’s sharp gaze, her own eyes so tender. “I was only ever attracted to one particular woman.”

The wind whistled as it forced itself into the tiny spaces of the window near them. Mina couldn’t look away, even when she wanted to so badly.

“Who?”

“Nice try~ You already asked your question. Now—truth or dare?” Momo’s smile always melted away the ice that encapsulated Mina’s heart. She could clearly remember the first time she saw Momo smile. It was back when she first started training, a chilly afternoon. Mina was crying the night before from being homesick. But then, she saw Momo dance the next day, each thrust passionate, each wave erotic. For some reason, Momo decided to look at a cold Mina after dancing, that very same smile on her face. Other than the smile, Mina could also clearly recall the way her heart throbbed that day, the way her days turned warmer ever since.

She tried to swallow through the dryness in her throat as she watched the black-haired girl gobble in joyfully. “Truth.”

Momo sighed in satisfaction after she took a sip. She didn’t look away from her food as she worked on catching the slippery noodles with her chopsticks.

 

“Why did you turn down Chaeyoung? When she asked if she could court you.”

 

“I already told you and Sana why. I don’t have feelings for her.” Mina added more soup. Momo eyed her mischievously and smirked—

“Cool. Now give me the real reason.”  

“That  _is_ the real reason.” Mina frowned at her, “I’m not lying.”

“You’re withdrawing information!” Momo pointed out, “That’s  _still_ lying. You were all goody-goody when you first got here in Korea but now, you’re beginning to become a rebel. Did you forget about what your parents taught you?”

“Oh my g—, you’re annoying as hell.” Mina put the chopsticks down and palmed her face. “Did Sana tell you? She did, didn’t she?”

“Eh? I don’t know.” Momo massaged her chin, “If I already knew the answer, why would I be asking you in the first place?”

“Because you’re annoying and you probably just want to hear  _me_ say it.” She brushed back her chestnut hair, “I swear, that Sana. I’m going to kill her next time we—”

“Stop beating around the bush~” Momo sang as she went back to smirking at Mina playfully, “Just answer!”

Mina blinked at her, lips slightly pouting. She let her head fall back and groaned out loud.

“Fine. It’s because… I have feelings for someone else.”

Momo wasn’t sure why she was looking at Mina’s lips. She shifted her gaze to her eyes, smiling softly. “That’s better. Who is it?”

“Keep dreaming. It’s my turn to ask now. Truth or dare?”

“Damn it.” Momo snapped her fingers, “Truth.”

“Are we just going to keep choosing truth? Might as well call the game ‘truth or truth’.” Mina chewed the noodles so gracefully, “Well?”

Momo pouted as she refilled her bowl, “Fine. I  _choose_  dare.” she growled.

“I dare you to shout out that girl’s name—the one you said you were attracted to. Call her out as if you’re in one of those vomit-inducing romantic dramas.”

Momo’s mouth fell open. It was now Mina’s turn to smile mischievously, raising her eyebrows. Momo couldn’t help but smile at the pretty sight, “You really  _are_ smart, huh?”

“And you’re dumb.”

“Hey! Don’t be mean!” Momo crossed her arms. Mina eyed her expectantly as the dark-haired girl continued to work on mustering the courage. She then sighed, “Okay. I’ll do it.”

“Good. Shout out her name twice and add the words ‘I like you’ in the end.” Mina rested her elbow on the table and her chin on her palm. Her heart was starting to get heavier again.  _This way, I will fully accept it._ She knew who Momo liked, who she was possibly in love with. But leading up to this point, she never actually heard it from her directly. She was always too scared to ask. “What are you waiting for? Don’t be a scaredy cat and just—”

 

“MITANG!”

 

Mina jerked. Her breath caught in her throat. Momo had her hands on the sides of her mouth, mimicking a megaphone. She took a deep breath…

 

“MITANG, MITANG! I LIKE YOU!”

 

The words resonated throughout the small, one-bedroom unit—even louder than the rain outside. Mina watched as Momo took another deep breath, hands slowly relaxing to her sides, eyes resting on Mina’s.

“I love you.”

* * *

It’s been a whole one minute now. Momo had a faint smile on her face as she warmly regarded Mina, who was still petrified. The chestnut head's eyes widened, breath shortening.  _No way._ She put her hand on her chest.  _There’s no way._ The tears blurred her vision. _I was wrong._

“Mina?” Momo walked towards her and crouched down to her level. “Why are you—”

“Why?” Mina panted, the pain inside her chest spread like wildfire. “Why? Why didn’t you tell me? I thought it was Dahyun and… Momo, why?!”

Momo wanted to take Mina’s trembling hands but was too afraid to. “I couldn’t. I was too scared.”   

“Too scared?! Scared of what?!”

Momo lowered her gaze, her own breath quickening. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She remembered the first time she saw Mina dance, how it’s still the most beautiful thing she has ever seen her entire life. 

“You’re perfect. You’re smart, beautiful, amazing. You said you wanted someone who could lead you, someone decisive—I don’t exactly fit into that criteria. You’re way out of my league and...” she looked her in the eye, “I’m clumsy, often times a mess, kind of indecisive too. I’m dumb and I’m—"

 

“You’re you.”

 

Mina whispered through the tightness in her chest, tears rolling down her cheeks. “You’re you and that has always been enough for me.”

A roaring thunder clap couldn’t even shift their attention. They sat on the floor unmoved, their emotions scattered all over. Momo fought through the fear and reached for Mina’s hand. “I’m sorry…” she lowered her head so she could see Mina’s eyes. Mina willed herself to stop sobbing but just couldn’t. If only she could turn back time.

“I’m a little confused.” Momo played with Mina’s thin fingers, “Why are you crying? And why are you so mad? It’s not like you have feelings for me too, right? I mean, that would be…” Mina returned Momo’s gaze, eyes sparkling despite the frown in her face. Momo’s mouth dropped, “…a long shot?”

“Idiot.” Mina’s eyes squinted as she continued to cry, lips trembling. “You fucking idiot.” She inhaled sharply, brushing off Momo’s hand.

 

“You’re killing me!”

 

Another thunder blasted. Momo’s heart bawled as fiercely as the rain outside, chest as tight as her throat. “Mina--”

“You’re making everything worse. LEAVE ME ALONE AND JUST GO!”

Momo closed her previously half-open mouth, the words punching her in the gut. Her arms fell to her sides, quivering eyes settling on Mina’s.

“Okay.”

She slowly pulled away, eyes still focused on the chestnut head. “I love you. I always have and I always will.” she smiled weakly, wishing for time to either stand still or back up. “I’m sorry I wasn’t brave enough. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner.”

She exhaled, gently put her hand on the back of Mina’s head, and pulled her in. She basked in the unforgettable scent as she planted a sweet, soft kiss on the whimpering girl’s lonesome lips.

“You deserve the best. You deserve to be fully alive.” Momo whispered, their foreheads resting on each other’s now. “You deserve to be happy. Never forget that.”

She reluctantly stood up and turned around, not even daring to look back. She knew very well that if she took one more look at Mina, she wouldn’t be able to leave forever.

"I'm so sorry for everything."

* * *

“Ya.”

 

Mina grunted and rolled over to the other side. She hissed at the bright sunlight that hit her face as she struggled to open her swollen eyes.

“Ya!”

She felt the girl kick her back this time. She growled while covering her face, “I thought I asked you to leave already.”

“Eh? But I was never here.”

Mina quickly sat up, looking up to a confused Sana. She sighed and realized that she must have passed out drunk last night. “What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here? I’m your friend, in case you forgot. Plus, I’ve already given you so much time. I can’t sit around and watch you waste away like this. Not anymore.” Sana sat beside her, cringing at the sight of empty soju bottles. “Why are you sleeping on the floor? You have a comfortable bed right there.”

“I passed out.” Mina leaned back on the wall behind her, letting her head fall back. The events from yesterday slowly reoccurred to her, the pain starting to flood up again.

Sana leaned back as well, shoulder lightly touching Mina’s. “Everyone’s waiting for you, you know. Momo--”

“Momo always had feelings for me.” It wasn't a question. Mina didn't turn around to look at Sana, “She’s always loved me, hasn't she?”

Sana's mouth fell open. “How did you… But you were…”

“I couldn't tell her.” Mina hated that she was on the verge of crying again. “I couldn't tell her that I loved her too, that I've always had feelings for her as well.” Her breaths shortened, her chest ignited. “Sana… I called her an idiot. I called her an idiot and told her to leave. I couldn't tell her… I couldn't say it back…”

The sun wasn't enough to warm them up. The two girls’ hearts were as cold as ice, barely withstanding the lingering despair.

“Sana… I couldn't tell her… I should have but I just couldn't!” Mina didn't bother to hide her face this time. She just sat there whimpering, exhausted from all the fighting she has been enduring for six months now.

Sana wrapped her long arms around her broken friend, rubbing her back as she continued to sob. She knew Mina needed to cry, so she silently comforted her as time went by.

When the whimpers got softer, Sana pulled back so she could see Mina's face. “Mina, Momo knows.”

“What?”

“Momo knows how you feel about her. She knows that you've had a crush on her since you first saw her dancing back in our training days, and how that feeling developed into something more as time went by.” Sana swallowed the tightness away, “She knows you love her too.”

Mina blinked, a single but heavy tear escaping her weary eyes. Sana was hesitant but knew very well how cowardice only eventually hurt people. “I told her everything that night, six months ago. I couldn’t keep it to myself any longer. You opened up to me about you falling for her, she opened up to me about her falling for you… it was a disaster. I just had to tell her everything.”

“After telling her, she was truly overjoyed. She was so excited she didn't even…” Sana's eyes got blurrier by the minute, “She didn't even say goodbye to me when she left our dorm. I told her you were at the studio that night, practicing. She cheered, exclaimed that she had a mission to accomplish, and just ran.”

Mina held onto Sana's arms, desperately wishing for the pain to stop. Sana bawled with her this time. “But then… the car. The fucking car lost control. Of all nights, it had to lose control at that exact moment, at that exact street where Momo was crossing...” she exhaled as if it would rid her off of her pain, “Of all people, it had to be our Momo.”

It was sunnier outside that day, but the storm has apparently remained. The two sobbed loudly, the otherwise usually silent apartment now in a symphony of pain, regret, and the inevitable passing of time and life.

“It's my fault.” Sana lowered her head, trembling as she whispered. “I-I can't stop blaming myself!” she bowed down, eyes tightly shut as the tears escaped her eyes. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry she couldn’t make it… I’m so, so sorry..."

“Sana…” Mina couldn't bear the sight of her usually cheerful friend being consumed by the guilt.  _How long have you been handling this by yourself?_ She pulled her up, “Don't blame yourself anymore. It’s not your fault.” She put her forehead on Sana's, their hands holding so tightly. “If anything, I should be thankful to you.” she leaned back so Sana could see her smile faintly, “And I am. I really am.”

Sana threw her arms around Mina, the latter burying her head into the taller girl's chest as she continued to cry. “Sana… thank you so much...” she trembled as she grasped Sana's shirt, a step closer to the reconciliation she's been longing for.

“Thank you so much for telling her.”

* * *

The two girls watched as the city lights started to flicker from a distance. They had been standing on Mina’s balcony for an hour now, elbows on the railing as the sunset commenced. It was bittersweet--watching the day slowly end.

“Mina?"

“Hmm?”

Sana turned to her, “You knew Momo had feelings for you all along?” The other girl nodded, gaze still fixed at the tinge of dark blue and orange. The taller girl scratched her head, completely confused. “But how?”

This time, Mina didn’t brush back her light-brown hair--allowing her fringe to dance as freely the wind blew. She slightly lifted her head and closed her eyes, “She was here.”

“Eh?”

Mina’s lips curled into a delicate smile, the vision of a smiling Momoring as clear as the calm after the storm. She put her hand on her chest and finally took a long, deep breath after what seemed like forever--

“She was here and she always will be.”

Sana took one look at her and beamed despite her own puzzlement. Seeing Mina finally smile again after all these months was more than enough. They let the moment fully sink just as the sun descended before them slowly but surely. A particular bird chirped then hovered above the two girls, soon after soaring towards the picturesque horizon.

_Mission accomplished._

**_-fin-_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, reader~ I hope you liked this short Mimo oneshot! Considering that it's been 8 years or so since my last fanfic :| Will be posting a much longer Mimo au ff soon.
> 
> And oh, if you don't mind much, please do leave a comment down below! It would be immensely appreciated.^^
> 
> Sneezes,  
> 5unnyNight


End file.
